No dejaré que lo hagas
by chico cj seddie
Summary: Los años pasan y Freddie está a punto de casarse, pero... Tal parece que unas cosas no cambian con el pasar de los años... Sam sigue completamente enamorada de él y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para impedir que Freddie arruine su vida... ¿lo logrará? Mi regreso a FanFiction :D


**Hola, seguramente me odian por haber desaparecido de la pagina y de sus vidas por tanto tiempo, y en verdad lo siento, he tenido una serie de problemas personales y un cambio de vida demasiado radical, pero por suerte ya estoy bien, y mejor que nunca ya que el dulce aroma del amor ha vuelto a tocar a mi puerta...**

**Antes de pasar con la historia solo quiero agradecer con toda el alma a todas aquellas grandes personas que han estado conmigo en estos momentos, personas como Fiorella, que a pesar de saber hasta lo peor de mí, siempre ha estado ahí cuando la necesito, para hacerme reír cuando estoy triste, para regañarme cuando estoy equivocado y para aconsejarme cuando necesito ayuda, en serio muchas gracias mejor amiga, gracias por estar aquí conmigo por estos casi 3 años y que, espero sean muchos más**

**También agradezco a todas aquellas personas que estuvieron conmigo en este tiempo, aunque ahora ya no haya sabido nada de la mayoría de ellas... yo siempre las llevaré en mis recuerdos**

**Y de igual manera unas gracias a aquellas personas que eran mis amigas, pero que me dejaron en el olvido... gracias por el apoyo que me brindaron en su momento**

**Gracias también a todos aquellos que leen mis historias y dejan review, en serio gracias, no sé que haría sin ustedes :)**

**Este fic es especial, es mi regreso a Fanfiction y trataré de hacer lo mismo que cuando empecé... dos o tres actualizaciones por semana...**

**Sin más que decir, ahora si los dejo leer este one-shot**

No dejaré que lo hagas

Después de los sucesos de iLove You cada chico decidió seguir con su vida, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo Sam siempre mantuvo las esperanzas de que Freddie le dijera que haber terminado había sido un error, pero todo eso se fue a la basura cuando Freddie hizo su aparición en el apartamento Shay con una chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés,

–Ella es Ashley– dijo Freddie entrando tomado de la mano con la chica– es mi novia– dijo después, Sam sintió una gran puñalada en el corazón, pero supo ocultarlo muy bien

–Me alegro por ti– dijo Carly acercándose a donde estaba Freddie, pero el chico se dio cuenta que los deseos de su amiga no eran del todo sinceros

–Me da igual– dijo Sam mientras caminaba también hacia ellos, pasó junto a Freddie y le dijo– al menos no te quedaras solo– para después irse.

Freddie y Ashley se quedaron platicando de cosas de su noviazgo, cursilerías, mientras Carly iba a alcanzar a su rubia amiga

**Punto de vista de Sam:**

¡Ese Freddie! Al parecer las palabras que me dijo solo fueron palabras sin significado, decir que me amaba y tres semanas después se consigue otra novia ¡arg!

Por eso me fui, no quiero verlos regando miel como todas las parejitas adolescentes, este asunto del amor es una basura, ¡el amor no existe!, es solo una invención de la gente, las mariposas en el estomago, el vuelco en el corazón, nada es cierto, yo no he sentido nada de eso por nadie, y estoy completamente segura que jamás lo sentiré, ¡porque el amor no existe!

Sigo pensando en todo eso mientras me dirijo hacia mi casa, ese estúpido Freddie me mintió cuando me dijo aquellas palabras, él nunca me amó como lo dijo, solo fingió estarlo.

Después de media hora caminando y pensando entré a mi casa, la verdad no me extrañaba que mi madre no estuviera en casa, simplemente caminé hasta mi cama y me tiré en ella

¡Porqué me molesta tanto!, no entiendo porque me molesta tanto que Freddie ande con esa chica, él ya no es mi novio, no debería importarme lo que haga con su vida

–Tu todavía amas a Freddie– escuché una voz a mis espaldas

–Freddie no es ni será nada en mi vida– dije ya un poco molesta con esta voz

–Aunque lo niegues, Freddie y tu están hechos el uno para el otro, tal vez el destino diga lo contrario pero el amor te pone pruebas, y si el amor es verdadero lograran superarlas, esto que están pasando es solo una prueba, si tu amor y el de él son ciertos lograran pasar esto y todo lo demás que venga– dijo esta voz, me di la vuelta para darme cuenta que es Carly con una hoja de papel como amplificador

– ¡Freddie no me ama!, ¡no me amó antes y no lo hace ahora!– grité completamente enojada a la nada– esas palabras fueron puras mentiras

–Eres tan idiota que siento lastima por ti– dijo Carly mientras movía la cabeza en señal de negación– Freddie te ama, pero cree que tú ya no, por eso sale con esa chica, para tratar de olvidarte–

– ¿él te lo dijo? –

–No, pero basta con verlo a los ojos, solo cuando tú y él eran novios se le notaban con un brillo especial, brillo que se apagó cuando ustedes terminaron, al igual que el tuyo, ustedes eran más felices cuando estaban juntos– dijo Carly– él estaba muy enamorado de ti, asi como tú de él

–Eso es estúpido, el amor es estúpido– grité aún más enojada que antes

–Sam, decir "te amo" no es fácil, ¿Cuántas veces lo has dicho tú? – esa pregunta me dejó pensativa

–Solo una– respondí temerosa

–Bien, ¿y Freddie? ¿Cuántas veces has escuchado que él lo diga?

–Solo una– dije distraída

– ¿Lo vez?, ni siquiera a mi que era "la chica de sus sueños" "el amor de su vida" me dijo tal frase, solo a ti te la ha dicho–

–Solo son palabras, es como decir "tengo hambre" – dije

–Decir te quiero es fácil, decir te amo no– dijo Carly muy segura de si misma– solo a esa persona especial le dices tales palabras, esas son palabras muy fuertes y salidas desde el fondo de tu corazón– dijo Carly y se fue, dejándome muy confundida

– ¿¡que debo hacer!? – me preguntaba a mi misma, hasta que llegó mi respuesta, olvidarlo "un clavo saca otro clavo"

**Fin del POV Sam**

–––

Tres años pasaron desde aquel día, Freddie seguía con esa chica Ashley, aunque Freddie dijera que la amaba él, en una parte muy interior sabia que su corazón solo había sido de una chica, la rubia salvaje.

–Cariño, solo faltan tres semanas para la boda– esa era Ashley quien le hablaba a su futuro prometido– necesitamos empezar a planear todo, esta boda debe ser perfecta– dijo la chica dando vueltas al imaginarse ese día tan especial

–Empieza tu, todo lo que escojas seguramente será perfecto– dijo Freddie con la mirada perdida y sin saber muy bien lo que dijo, estaba distraído.

Freddie sabia muy bien que su corazón latía solo por Sam, él pensó que Ashley la haría olvidarla, pero eso no pasaba, con cada día que pasaba Freddie recordaba a Sam, queriendo o no Sam siempre estaba en su cabeza torturándolo y diciéndole (aunque el no se diera cuenta) que lo amaba

–Mira, este salón es perfecto para la boda– le decía la chica, Freddie salió de sus pensamientos y se volteó a verla –_no hay vuelta atrás_– se lamentaba el chico

–––

Sam estaba en el apartamento Shay, al parecer algunas cosas no cambiaban con el pasar de los años, estaba evidentemente triste

–Asi que ¿Freddie me amaba? – Preguntó Sam con sarcasmo– hace tres años me dijiste eso y ya vez que no es cierto, Freddie se va a casar en tres semanas– dijo la chica bajando la mirada, evidentemente estaba triste

–Debes evitar dicha boda– dijo la castaña– Freddie está cometiendo un grave error al casarse con ella y tu debes impedirlo, él a quien ama es a ti–

–Si si– dijo Sam y se fue al ver que Freddie venia entrando

–Precisamente contigo quería hablar– dijo Carly cerrando la puerta después que Sam se fue

–Adelante– dijo el chico como si nada

– ¿en serio te vas a casar con esa chica? – preguntó Carly severamente

– ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó Freddie a modo de respuesta

– ¡QUE TU NO LA AMAS! – le gritó Carly en la cara, el chico estaba entre nervioso y asustado por el grito

–Ella es mi prometida, de que otra forma lo seria si no la amara– dijo Freddie

–Yo sé que no la amas, y te vas a arrepentir de esto– dijo Carly y se fue, dejando al chico intrigado, ¿y si Carly tenia razón? ¿Y si casarse con Ashley era un error?

–––

Las semanas pasaron y ya estaba todo listo para la boda, Freddie estaba en un cuarto provisional, esperando la señal para casarse con Ashley, aunque en su interior se moría porque fuera Sam

– ¿estas bien amigo? – le preguntó Gibby al ver al chico perdido en su mente y viendo a la nada

–Si, ¿Por qué preguntas? –

–No lo sé, te veo muy distraído, además de que, no lo sé, tengo el presentimiento de que te estas arrepintiendo de esto– dijo Gibby muy seguro de si mismo, pero Freddie no pudo contestar algo porque en eso dieron la señal del inicio de la boda.

– ¿Dónde estás Sam? – preguntó el chico antes de salir y viendo que Sam no se encontraba en ningún lado

–No quiso venir, Carly trató de convencerla pero ella no quiso venir– dijo Gibby y notó como Freddie bajaba la mirada triste, para después salir en camino al altar **(N/A: soy malo describiendo bodas, solo imaginen que Freddie y Ashley ya están en el altar esperando a que el padre diga todo)**

Freddie estaba sosteniendo las manos de la chica y esperando a que el padre diera los permisos (creo que asi se llama), primero la chica.

–Ashley... – inició el cura– ¿aceptas a Fredward Benson como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, serle fiel en la felicidad como en la tristeza hasta que la muerte los separe? –

–Acepto– dijo la chica, al parecer todo iba como debería

–Freddie... – de nuevo el cura hablándole al chico, él ya estaba muy nervioso, y hasta cierto punto arrepentido, pero ya no había vuelta atrás– ¿aceptas a Ashley Graham como tu legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla, serle fiel en la felicidad y la tristeza hasta que la muerte los separe?

–Acepto– dijo el chico después de pensarlo un poco, al parecer la boda se iba a ejecutar normalmente.

–Si hay alguien que se oponga... – empezó a hablar de nuevo el padre, pero fue interrumpido por un grito proveniente de alguien que no estaba dentro de los invitados

–¡No puedes casarte con ella! – dijo Sam entrando a la iglesia, siendo blanco de las miradas atónitas de todos los ahí presentes, aunque Freddie estaba confundido no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel gesto de la chica, por un momento Freddie pensó en que posiblemente Sam lo siga amando como él lo hace

–Sam... – dijo el chico confundido, perro interiormente estaba contento porque Sam haya detenido la boda

– ¿de que se trata esto? – preguntó Ashley completamente enojada

–Yo sé que tu no amas a esta tipa– dijo Sam señalando a Ashley– asi que no voy a permitir que te cases con una persona a la que no amas–

– ¿tú que puedes saber de los sentimientos de mi Freddie? – Preguntó Ashley mucho más molesta que antes– Ahora sigamos con la boda– se dirigió al cura

El padre volvió a preguntarle a Freddie si aceptaba a Ashley, ya que había sido interrumpido por Sam

–Freddie Benson, ¿aceptas a Ashley Graham como tú legitima esposa...? –

–No– dijo Freddie firmemente– lo siento mucho Ashley, pero mi corazón solo se ha enamorado una vez y es de aquella chica que se encuentra allá– dijo Freddie señalando a Sam–en serio lo siento–

Freddie se fue del altar dejando a Ashley muy confundida, pero sobre todo molesta y triste

–––

Sam iba saliendo lentamente de la iglesia, iba a paso triste, ya que sabia que posiblemente su mejor amigo la odiaría por interrumpir su boda, no quería tener que verle de nuevo la cara

En esas estaba cuando alcanzó a escuchar una voz muy familiar

–Sam– era su castaño mejor amigo que la llamaba al tiempo que se acercaba a ella corriendo

–Solo quiero darte las gracias, me impediste casarme y ser infeliz por el resto de mi vida– dijo Freddie– solo ha habido una chica en mi corazón y tu la conoces muy bien–

–Si si, te refieres a Carly– dijo la rubia mientras bajaba la mirada

–Me refería a ti– dijo el chico mientras levantaba el rostro de la chica con su mano– solo tu me has hecho sentir asi, solo a ti te he dicho esa frase– dijo el chico mientras se acercaba para besarla

Sam desde luego no dudó en corresponder al beso, cuando este terminó Freddie solo pudo quedarse cerca de la chica y después, en un lento susurro le dijo

–Te amo, te amo con toda mi alma, porque solo a ti te puedo decir estas palabras– dijo el chico al tiempo que volvía a besar a la rubia

– ¿y ahora que pasará entre nosotros? – se aventuró Sam a preguntar

–No lo sé, pero... – dijo el chico mientras tomaba una pequeña cajita y se la tendía a Sam– ¿quisieras ser mi novia? – dijo el chico dejando ver un anillo dentro de aquella caja, la chica no pudo contener las lagrimas de la emoción, simplemente supo lanzarse a los brazos del chico y besarlo con pasión y cariño

– ¿eso responde tu pregunta? –

–La verdad no– dijo Freddie tratando de sonar divertido, ganándose con ello solo un zape de la chica

–Te amo, jamás lo olvides– le dijo Freddie a Sam sobándose la cabeza después del golpe

–Yo también te amo– le dijo Sam para después volver a besar al castaño

–––

Una semana después la noticia de la relación seddie volvía a fluir en internet, con lo que la mayoría de los fans del web-show se alegró por ellos, claro está y había algunos inconformes, entre ellos una chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés

–Maldita Sam Puckett te odio– era Ashley quien maldecía a la rubia– Te llevaste mi única razón para seguir viviendo, y ahora yo me encargaré de arruinar tu vida– dijo la chica al mismo tiempo que una malvada sonrisa se formaba en sus labios...

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal yo me sentí identificado con algunas frases :)**

**Vale, no esperaba hacer este final, en un inicio iba a suicidar a Ashley, pero luego pensé- ¿Qué tal si la chica trata de arruinar la vida de Sam? Asi que, este fic tendrá secuela (como la mayoría de mis one-shots)**

**Espero vernos pronto, y si quieren saber más de mi me pueden encontrar por mi Facebook Cuauhtemoc matias gonzalez ;) ya que casi no uso los PM :(**


End file.
